Locked In A Room With You
by GaskarthInMyPants
Summary: We all know how Jane likes to sneak away from a crime scene, right? Well this time Lisbon follows him and they end up locked in a room together...JISBON! READ/REVIEW!
1. The art studio

**Disclaimer: I wish I could tell you I owned the mentalist...I wish I could tell you that...BUT I DON'T!**

**Hey guys this is my 2nd Mentalist fanfic...I got this idea in pre-algebra...**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

**

* * *

**

"Dammit Jane! Where are you going?" I called following after him. As usual he was wandering away from the crime scene and the team.

"Just looking around." He opened the door and stepped inside to be followed by me.

"You can't just walk around on someone's property!" The door slammed behind us, but I didn't think anything of it.

"Relax, just trying to get a feel of what we're dealing with."

"Stay with us," I demanded turning toward the door. I twisted the knob and pulled it, but the door wouldn't budge. Panicking I tugged it a secong time. "Jane, you better not tell me we're locked in here."

He tugged on the handle with the same results. "If I told you we weren't I'd be lying and I know how you hate when I lie to you." He smiled innocently. That smile was about what made me want to punch him, but it was also what made butterflies swarm furiously through my stomach.

After tugging one the handle one more time I pulled out my phone. I dialed Van Pelts number and put the phone to my eat. Several rings passed before her voice mail came on.

"Dammit," I muttered, "she didn't answer."

"Van Pelt forgot her phone at the office," Jane said much to my irritation. I didn't want to bother Rigsby or Cho because they were busy with interviews.

"And here's some more bad news," I said, irately, "my battery's dead. Plopping on the couch I tossed my phone next to me.

Deciding it was time to assess our surroundings I looked around. It looked like we were in someone's art studio.

There was a counter that held a sink, cups holding brushes scattered all over it. Above the counter was a string of cabinets and below was more cabinets. There was a spot cut out from the counter that held a fridge, which I hope to god has food in it, we might be here might be here a while. Other than the couch the main part was pretty spacious and held a lot of easles. Paintings were scattered here and there, along with drawings.

Jane hadn't stopped walking around the room the entire time, his eyes assessed everything, no doubt looking for another exit and something to help with the current case. He had no such luck as for the exi, the windows weren't openable and there wasn't another door, as for something to help us, I'm not sure.

"Jane, can't you just sit down?" I grumbled.

"You don't need to be so irritable."

"The hell I don't! I'm locked in an unknown room..._with you_!" The last part was biting and I instantly regretted it when I thought I saw a look of sadness cross his face, but I was in no mood for apologies. I put my head in my hands and soon I felt someone sit beside me and put their hand on my shoulder, something that made my stomach twist and fill with the the same butterflies as before. I lifted my head and Jane slipped his arm around me pulling me close and kissing my forehead, I didn't know if it was a friendship gesture or a romantic one. It couldn't be a romantic one, I worked with him! Yet it felt so right and- stop! I can't think about him that way.

"We have enough food to last us for weeks," Jane spoke up answering the question of whether there was food in the fridge or not. I looked at him and nodded in acknowledgement.

JPOV

I promised myself I wouldn't feel that way about her anymore. That kiss was supposed to be a comforting friend gesture, but now I can't stop thinking about how her skin felt beneath my lips. I have to stop thinking about the stupid kiss, It wasn't even on her lips. _That's just it, it wasn't just a stupid kiss, _a voice in my head warned me.

"We could be stuck here a while," Lisbon interrupted my thoughts.

"I know." It was getting late. I looked around for a clock , surprised that it said 9:00 PM. "Maybe we get something to eat," I suggested to which she nodded.

LPOV

I watched as Jane opened the fridge. He began browsing through it. Soon I joined him by the counter and noticed that there were hot plates on the counter in order to cook and that one of the cabinets was an oven.

Soon we decided on Jane making pasta and sauce while I looked around.

There was a closet I hadn't noticed before and when I opened it I saw blankets and pillows stacked while there were board games on a high shelf. I grabbed a couple of blankets and pillows and sat them on the couch.

"Where is my phone, Jane?" I asked not seeing it on the couch.

"I don't know. Check the cushions," was his response. Sighing I did as he suggested, but I was shocked to find that the couch doubled as a bed.

"Jane?"

"Yeah?"

"Why would someone need a bed in here? It's just an art studio," I said. His eyes lit up and I knew he thought this had something to do with the case.

"Maybe because they weren't sleeping in the main house. Maybe the victim, Victor Damirez was sleeping in here...I mean his body was found halfway between this room and the house where Lila Damirez was supposedly living with Victor."

"Damn, Jane. Why do you have to be so smart?" I mumbled. His only response was a laugh and dazzling smile. I returned the smile and opened up the bed. He returned to the noodles he'd abandoned and turned the hot plate off.

"Ready to eat?" he asked pulling plates out of some of the cabinets.

"Sure," I said plopping down on the bed. Jane brought two plates of food over to the bed I sat on with my feet tucked under me.

We ate in silence for around five minutes before I spoke. "Jane, how long do you think we'll be in here?" Fear filled my voice, we could be stuck in here for weeks at the most, and what I'd said about being in a room with him specifically wasn't what I meant, I'd said that out of frustration and anger. Out of anyone in the world I'd rather it be him with me.

"I don't know, but I'll find us a way out of here...trust me," he said truthfully. I did trust him, I depended on him. Even though I'd said I didn't trust him months ago I trusted him with my life. "You do trust me, right?"

"Of course," I said with obviousness to my voice. He was obviously remembering the time I'd said I didn't trust him. Looking down I finished off my pasta.

After we'd finished eating I assessed the room once more, expecting to find something I hadn't already. No such luck. Those unopenable windows were made of a thick bullet proof glass, so, no help there. The only door in sight was the one that was locked.

"I've already looked over all the possible exits...there's no way to get out," Jane informed me noticing what I was doing . That irritated me further, but at least we would survive...I hope. "Look, Lisbon, why don't you just get some rest?" Jane suggested. Rest actually sounded like an amazing idea. It'll give me thing to work over.

"Great idea," I agreed sleepily. I laid back, covering myself with one of the blankets.

It didn't take long before I was out like a light.

* * *

**What do you think? Should I continue? **

**! PLEASE! (And yes I'm kind of begging)**


	2. Trash Talker?

****

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist no matter how many stars I wish upon *sigh***

**Hello peoples! SO SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! please review and tell me how you like it...**

This ch. has Van Pelt's POV and Rigsby and Van Pelt ARE a couple...just so you know... V PPOV= Van Pelt POV

* * *

V PPOV

"Hey, guys. Where's boss and Jane?" I asked walking into the room in which Rigsby and Cho sat.

"We've been wondering the same thing," Rigsby said. Hmmm...this wasn't like Lisbon. She wouldn't just leave without telling. As for Jane...this was normal, so, I wasn't that worried, and if they were together they would take care of each other. They didn't seem to notice what everyone had figured out long ago: they loved each other. It was so obvious.

I walked out of the room, dialing Lisbon's number while doing so. Frustration filled me when I heard her voice mail.

What could be up with Lisbon and Jane?

LPOV

I woke up to the sunlight streaming onto my face. That's not the most surprising the thing, I was curled up against Jane's sleeping body, his face in my hair. I knew I moved alot in my sleep, but I didn't think it was that bad. After much deliberation I decided to just stay curled up against him and see if he said anything.

He awoke about thirty minutes later and instead of speaking he wrapped his arms around me. I felt shocked that he didn't recoil. My shock grew when he kissed the top of my head when he obviously thought I was asleep.

Five minutes later went by before I 'woke up'. Somehow sensing this he immediately released my waist, making me smile. I rolled so I was about a yard away from him. Instead of admiring his perfect features like I wanted to I sat up. I can't stand being stuck in here. This room was beginning to grow claustrophobic, more so than it'd already been. Being locked in a room with someone who you secretly love, who you're not sure feels the same way about you can really make your self-esteem nonexistent.

"Lisbon?" Jane called waving a hand in front of my face. I had a feeling it wasn't the first time he'd called my name.

"Huh?" I bit my lip.

"You spaced out, I got worried." He smiled.

I rolled my eyes, but didn't steer from my current train of thought: Jane.

"What are you thinking about?" Jane interrupted my thoughts, but I shot him a wry smile.

"I thought you could read my thoughts." It was his turn to shoot me a smile.

"I'd rather hear it from your mouth ."

"Well, I was thinking about how hungry I am," I lied.

"Do you want me to make us some breakfast?" he enquired knowing I was lying.

"Sure." Jane made eggs and bacon while I watched.

V PPOV

After running this through in my mind a million times I decided to see if I'd had any missed calls. Sure enough when I flipped my phone open a blinking icon indicated one missed call.

"Damn," I mumbled after seeing if she left a message, which she didn't. The most I could hope for is that she didn't kill Jane, because I knew wherever they were there were together. I also knew if they weren't at each other's throats they'd protect each other...they always would.

LPOV

"How has nobody come looking for us yet?" I complained after we'd washed off our dishes.

"Relax, we'll find a way out of here."

"Easy for you to say!" I snapped.

"Really? How so?"

"You're the one who's relaxed and I'm the worrier and now my claustrophobia is kicking in." I put my index and middle fingers to my temples and massaged them lightly. Jane put his hands on my shoulders and looked me straight in the eye.

"Calm down...we're gonna get out of here...I promise. It will be alright." He pulled me into his arms in a hug, one I didn't recoil from. He comforted me for quite sometime. I had a pretty strong feeling we would become close during our time together, maybe as close as I'd hoped for. I have to stop thinking about him that way.

Soon I realized I'd been in his arms, on his lap, for nearly ten minutes. My head lad on his chest. After a couple more minutes I hopped off his lap and went to the closet I'd seen the board games in.

"What are you doing?" I was asked by a curious Jane. I held up one of the board games: Sorry.

"I'm bored," I explained.

"Alright...let's play."

"I'll kick your ass," I stated, laughing.

"Someone's competitive," he noted.

"Hell yeah!" I laughed, wh le he laughed along with me. I placed the board game on the bed, tucking my feet under me.

We talked while setting up the game.

"Ready to get your ass kicked?" I asked rhettorically. Yes, I admit I',m a bit of a trash talker when it comes to any kind of game.

Raising an eyebrow he said, "oh, you're gonna kick my ass?"

"Yes," I confirmed.

I think I'm going to kick your ass," he countered.

"Well, let's see who will kick who's ass right now," I said picking up my game piece.

Somehow I got through the game without killing Jane. and we talked and laughed the whole time. A lot of trash talking took place as to be expected.

We finished in thirty minutes and as predicted I totally kicked his ass.

"Told you," I boasted.

"You did," he agreed laughing.

Before we knew it, it was 6:30 an we were eating dinner.

V PPOV

I sat on the couch, Rigsby next to me while his hand gripped mine.

"We should be looking for boss and Jane," I pointed out leaning against himmy head against his chest.

"They'll manage...they're capable." He pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"They could be in trouble," I reminded him.

Lacing our fingers together he said, "if they're still missing on Monday we'll look for them. For all we know they could've finally gotten together and went somewhere for a few days."

"I guess," I agreed almost reluctantly. I kissed his chest and closed my eyes contently as he pulled me onto his lap.

LPOV

Several hours later I was laying on the bed with Jane. His breathing was even signaling he was asleep, so, I rolled over so I was against him. My molded against his so perfectly. I close my eyes smilingas I drifted into sleep full of dreams, most of which were about him.

When I woke up I didn't feel Jane, so, I sat up. Turning around I saw Jane sitting up reading a book I'd seen at the top of a stack of books earlier.

"Morning," I said my voice barely audible.

He looked up. "Morning," he smiled. It looked like he'd already gotten a couple hundred pages in the book.

"How long have you been up?" I suddenly asked.

"A few hours," he replied looking back at the book. I decided to just leave him to read. Looking over to the stack of books on the table beside the couch, I picked up the next book: Anne of Green Gables. I'd never read it, so, I opened it to the first page.

Before I knew it I was completely engrossed in the book. Just as I turned to page 124 I heard Jane close his book, but I didn't look up. I continued on until I finished it.

When I looked up I rlized it was 6:00 and I was starving. Just as I noticed this a plate of food was being set in front of me.

"Thanks," I said to a very generous Jane.

"You're welcome." He sat beside me as I ate.

V PPOV

As I lay in Rigsby's arms, while he twirled a piece of my hair around his fingers, my mind kept wandering to Lisbon and Jane. I couldn't see how Cho and Rigsby could just not worry about Jane and Lisbon. I was probably overreacting, but I knew one thing: I was gonna find them no matter what.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Melissa I just wanted to say I'm sorry that I didn't go to the city with you...my stomach hurt and I was tired so if you're reading this SORRY!**


	3. Stories

**Disclaimer: Let's just get down to it...I don't own the Mentalist!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**BTW I just made up two stories for the both of them so I'm pretty sure this isn't what happened with Lisbon and I am positive what happened to Jane didn't actually happen...**

* * *

LPOV

It was a while later that Jane I were laying in bed, awake, Jane next to me.

"Lisbon?" he broke the awkwatd silence that had been going on between us.

"Yes?" I propped myself up on an elbow to get a view of his face.

"Who's your best friend?" he asked. Well, that was random, but then again it is Jane.

"You," I answered automatically without thinking.

"Really?" he smiled, "is it true what Riggsby, Van Pelt, and Cho say? That you like me?"

Blushing, I averted the situation by saying, "look, Jane, I'm tired can we talk about this later?"

Seeming to have notice my aversion he said, "sure." It was then that that I rolled over and thought about the answer. Did I like Jane? _No, _I decided, _I didn't like him...I loved him._

JPOV

Lisbon went to sleep once again curling into my side. This left me time to think. Mostly my mind covered the topic of why Lisbon averted the question. It was a possibility she did like me, and trust me by the why she averted the question, it was a big possibility. My mouth curved into a smile and while thinking this I wound my arms around her waist again. Her body meshed perfectly to mine. My lips pulled up at the corners as she pushed herself closer to my body.

_Hmm, _I thought_, Maybe we were meant to be together as the team says, oh well, it didn't matter. She'd probably never be with me. _Sighing, I closed my eyes and fell asleep with the woman I loved in my arms.

LPOV

When I awoke I was wrapped in Jane's arms, the place I wanted to be most of the time. I sighed contently leaning against him. Gosh, our love lives were so screwed up, I made a mental note to talk to him later. Later because if I talked to him now it might complicate things, but then again what wasn't complicated in our lives. If I did decide to talk to him sooner rather than later it could make things awkward especially if he didn't feel the same way. That thought was interrupted, thankfully, by Jane who had stirred. While he rested his chin on my shoulder I heard him sigh.

"Why do you have to be so beautiful?" he moaned when he thought I was asleep. I froze. Maybe he did feel the same way, but I couldn't make assumptions. I had to really ask him how he felt about me.

_Tonight, _I decided, _I will talk to him tonight._

deciding, five minutes later, I should get up I stretched out and yawned making Jane release my waist automatically. I sat up and looked around the boring room.

"I'm getting more and more bored in here," I mumbled to Jane. Silently he chuckled.

"Tell me about it. We've done about everything to do in this room."

A while later we had decided on talking and telling stories from childhood or family even though his family was a raw subject for him.

"Tommy had just turned fifteen and I was eighteen. I had gone to a concert with him and a few of our friends. The concert had lasted until midnight. We knew we were gonna already be in trouble for ditching curfew," my face was sober as I told him the story of how my dad killed himself, "of course we didn't care we were young and wild so to speak. It was around one when we got home. James and Jeff were no where to be found and my dad screamed for them to come out of hiding," a tear streamed from the corner of my eye, "I then started yelling at him and he went and got a gun from his bedroom, he always had it for 'protection'. He tried to shoot me, but he was so wasted he held the gun backwards and it shot him." Tears were full out streaming out of my eyes.

"Shhh...it's alright Lisbon." He held me in his warm embrace. For comfort I sat on his lap wrapping his arms around him.

"I'm alright," I wiped my eyes, "you tell a story." The smile I gave him was sad and weak.

He rubbed my back while speaking. "I was really close to my wife and daughter, but they were as some people say pranksters," he let out a silent laugh and I could tell his story was gonna be light and possibly funny, "It was April Fools Day, their favorite day of the year, my daughter was the one who started it, but there was no doubt in my mind that my wife had come up with the whole plan. My daughter had jumped up and down saying, 'Mommy's gonna have a baby'," I laughed before he continued, "my wife then 'confirmed' this and of course I was excited and going crazy. It wasn't until a week later that they said April fools."

"Wow that's cruel."

"It was pretty," he agreed nodding his head. I still sat on his lap, but I didn't care and I don't think he did either. I was sitting on his crossed legs with mine outstretched. Sadness crossed his face making sympathy pass through me .

"It's okay to feel sad." I laid my hand on his shoulder gently.

"I know," was what he whispered almost inaudibly. I place my hand over his heart and felt the soft beating of it underneath my palm and fingers. I wanted badly to kiss him, but knew I couldn't at least until after our talk.

For the remainder of the day we told fairly happy stories.

"I'm going to make us some dinner," Jane announced at one point.

I replied with, "alright," and stood watching him make food for us.

"Here you go." he handed me a plate of food that looked good and smelled even better.

As I ate I kept my mind focused on our current conversation while it still wandered to our impending talk.

"Jane?" I said after I'd eaten.

"Yes?" he looked at me, gazing into my eyes, deeply.

"We need to talk," I said tone serious.

* * *

**Sorry it's short but I wanted to leave you on a cliffy...but I'm sorry for ending it here.**

**REVIEWS= NEXT CHAPTER= JISBON'S TALK!**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Phone calls

**Disclaimer: If you haven't figured out I don't own the Mentalist by now you cross the line of stupidity...**

**I tried to type before and both times it got deleted... :(**

**Sorry for the semi cliff hanger last time and the long wait...**

* * *

"About?"

"Us," I gestured between us.

"What about us?"

"Tell me how you feel."

"I feel happy, a little claustrophobic, and-"

"About me," I interrupted impatiently.

His face turned tomatoe red as his eyes widened. "Well... um..."

"Come on, Jane. It's not that hard."

"Yes it is," he shot back teasingly, hoping to distract me.

"What is it with guys and not being able to tell their feelings? Come on, just tell me how you honestly feel." The smile I gave him was reassuring.

"I... kinda... have feelings for you," he mumbled, blushing.

I heard him perfectly, but decide to tease him by saying, "could you repeat that?"

After making him mumble it a few more times I rolled my eyes, leaned forward, and connected our lips.

"You dork," I joked, smiling. His blue eyes gazed into my green ones thoughtfully. "What?" I asked.

He shrugged and brought his lips to mine. "I'm guessing you heard me the first time," he said once we pulled apart.

"Yeah," I whispered happily.

The rest of my day was spent in Jane's arms while he stroked my hair lovingly.

Before I knew it, I was asleep in Jane's arms.

When I woke up the next morning Jane had tightened his grip on me. I turned to see Jane staring at me.

"You hungry?" he whispered in my ear.

"Sure." He released me and stood. After a few minutes I joined and retreived a tall glass from the cabinet as I was about to reach for the orange juice,l because they had no coffee irritatingly enough, Jane snatched the glass from my hand. "Hey! Jane, what the hell?"

"No, you are having tea," he smirked.

"Jane!" I squeaked jumping for the glass. Smirking he ran. We ran around the room for a minute or two before I leapt out tackling him to the wood floor, the glass shattering. Jane was turned so he was on his back facing me. I admit, I could have easily chosen a different glass, but that wasn't the point. Jane took that glass from me and if I just gave in it would probably cause a blizzard in Hell.

I giggled and was about to say something when I noticed Jane's hand. "your hand is bleeding," I murmured. He must not have noticed it, because it was then that he inspected his gushing hand. I removed myself from him and helped him to his feet with his good hand. "Sit," I ordered pointing to the couch/bed.

"It's nothing Lisbon." Ignoring him I looked through the cabinets until I discovered a first aid kit. I pulled up a chair andd sat in front of him digging through the box. "Really, Lisbon."

"Hush!" I grabbed his hand and started cleaning his wound. Jane winced slightly. I rolled my eyes. "Why is it that guys get in fights, take punches," I looked at Jane breifly, "and then they complain when someone cleans their wound?"

He shrugged and winced again. Sighing I rolled my eyes. After I finished disinfecting his hand I wrapped it in a bandage. Before I let it go I gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"You know, Lisbon you do havea caring mother like way about you." I felt blood rise to my face. All he did was chuckle and pull me onto the couch beside him.

V PPOV

I drummed my fingers lightly to the desk as I waited for the person on the other end of the line to answer.

"Hello?" a raspy voice answered.

"Yes, Lila Damirez?"

"Yes," she answered warily.

"I need to bring you in to ask you a few questions."

"I've already answered all your questions about my husband."

"It's not about your husband. Just please come in."

"Ummm...alright. I'll be right down."

"Thank you." I hung up. Rigsby looked up.

"She coming?" he asked.

"Yes. She should be here soon."

Lila arrived thirty minutes later bags under her eyes. She looked warily around the office.

"Please sit," I offered gesturing to the chair in front of my desk.

She sat still casting glances around the office.

"what do you want from me?" she asked.

"Just a few questions... if you want privacy we can go to another room."

"No, I'm fine here."

"Okay, well, two CBI agents went missing on your property. Do you have any idea where they may be?"

"No," she looked thoughtful, "you're free to look around if you like."

"We'll do that."

"Anybody suspicious live around you?"

"Not that I know of." She tapped her index finger to her chin. "Maybe Roy Mackey, but he don't have the gull to do something like kidnap officers of the law." Technically I know Jane's not an agent, but what else was I supposed to call them? An agent and a pain in the ass consultant?

"Who is this Roy Mackey?"

"He's a real shady type. Always out of place. He lives a house to left of me. He didn't do this."

"We need to check any and all suspects, but this looks like its all the information we need at the moment. Thank you."

She nodded and walked out of the office. I exhaled a breath and looked at the information I'd jotted down.

LPOV

Jane held me close as we laid on the couch. His fingers weaved their way through my hair in loving strokes.

I sat up. Jane looked up at me, eyes tired.

"You look tired." Gently I traced under his eyes where bags of tiredness had settled.

"A little." I laid back in his arms and stroked his face.

An hour or two later Jane was asleep. Curious, I got up to look around.

I swung the closet door open and assessed it's contents. I'd done this before, but never in detail. The blanket stack had lessened sincewe'd been locked in this goddamn room.

I rummaged through the entire closet. I found a box of books, notebooks (stuff we could've used for the case or still can use), and pencils. Behind all the blankets and stuff I saw a TV with cables to hook it up.

"Are you kidding me we could've watched TV in here?" I muttered to myself as I pulled it out. Gently, so I wouldn't wake Jane, I sat it on the bed. "Oh, my gosh. I have no idea how to hook this up." I sighed and attempted to attempt to attempt to hook up the TV until Jane wakes up.

After a while I became very frustrated.

"Ugh!" I breathed, frustrated. Jane stirred and sat up.

"Lisbon?"

"Oh, sorry... I'm just frustrated." I pushed some stray hair behind my ear.

He looked and saw what I was doing. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You were tired."

"Well, I'm up now."

"You should go back to bed."

"No, I'm up now so I'll help you."

"Alright." I handed the mess of cords over to him and watched him manuever them apart and hook them to the correct ones.

JUst to hook all all the cords to the satallite box took him thirty minutes. When he started hooking it to the TV I went behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck and chest placing a small kiss on his cheek.

V PPOV

This felt so wrong. I was searching in my boss' desk. She'd once told Cho where her phone book contain family members was.

"This feels so wrong," I told Rigsby.

"We need to let her brother know... found it!" He held up a small leather bound book. He flipped it open. "Wow, Boss knows a lot of people." I joined him by her shelf where she stood. I took the book from him and flipped until I was in the Ts.

"Here we go," I said, "Tommy Lisbon. Give me your phone." He dug his phone out of his pocket and put it in my open hand. Without taking my eyes off the page I dialed Lisbon's brother's number.

"Hello?" a voice came over the line.

"Yes, is this Tommy Lisbon?"

"Um... yes. Can I help you?"

"Yes, this is Agent Grace Van Pelt from the CBI-"

"My sister Teresa Lisbon works there..."

"Yes, that's actually what I'm calling about."

"What happened?"

"No one can find her or Patrick Jane, our consultant."

* * *

**I'll be your bestest friend ever if you review!**


	5. Love

**Disclaimer: Damn! I just realized that it was only a dream in which I owned the Mentalist**

**Sorry for the long wait! I love all my reviewers! Thanks to all those that have stuck by me! *HUGS***

**A little bit of M rated content near the end, but it doesn't describe anything!**

* * *

"What?" Tommy almost yelled.

"We're assuming they're together. We thought you might wanna come down here."

"I'll be there tomorrow. We'll start driving tonight."

"It would also really help if you called your brothers." Lisbon had mentioned something about them being on the outs with each other, so I hoped this wasn't too much to ask.

"Of course." His voice grew, slightly, wary.

"Thank you. So, I'll see all of you tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Alright see you then." I pressed and End Call and handed the phone back to Rigsby.

"They coming?" he asked as he shoved the phone into his pocket.

"Yeah, Tommy is gonna call James and Jeff and they're gonna drive up tonight and get here tomorrow."

"Alright. For now let's get to work." He tugged my hand and pulling me out of my boss' office, to my desk.

LPOV

Jane had finished setting up the TV and everything. He turned it on and smiled when an old antique show came on.

I matched his smile and kissed him.

"At least we won't be that bored," I noted joining him as he walked back to the bed where he'd set a remote. He pulled me into his arms and flipped through the channels until he landed on the only good thing: an old rerun of _The Simpsons_. "It'll do," I said.

Jane wrapped his arms tightly around me as he set the remote down.

"Jane, I love you," I whispered almost inaudibly not sure he heard me.

"I love you, too, Lisbon," he said as I fell into an exhausted yet peaceful sleep.

JPOV

I'd fallen asleep, but was woken in the middle of the night by sobs coming from the bathroom in the studio.

"Lisbon?" I murmured quietly as I rose from my spot. "Teresa?" I tried using her first name. "Teresa?" I said again once I'd stopped in the doorway.

She looked up, tears streaking her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked in a gentle , crouching beside her to pull her into my arms.

"I can't stand being in this room anymore! We're never gonna get out!"

"You can't think like that." I rubbed her back as I sat there with her in my lap.

"You know it's true!"

"Think positive thoughts. Van Pelt, Rigsby, and Cho will get us out if nothing else." I smiled causing her lips to twist into soomething resembling a smile. Wrapping my arms tightly around her I lifted her chin to look at me. "And remember whatever happens in this room or even after... I love you, Teresa." I brought her lips into a intense kiss lifting her and carrying her to the bed.

"I love you, too, Patrick," she breathed through the kiss as we landed on the bed.

LPOV

He helped get my shirt off.

We helped each other shed clothing easily and passionately. All the while we shared kiss after passionate kiss.

That night I made love with Patrick Jane for the first time.

It made the love for him in my heart swell.

By the time morning came I was laying, exhausted in his loving arms. My head nesseled into his bare chest. I closed my eyes, wrapping my arms around him, falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**I kno it's short, but it felt rite 2 end it there... srry! **

**I hoped you enjoyed this ch. it's one of my faves!**

**I need to kno if you guys want me to make a sequel after this one! If I get 5 people, at least, saying they want it then I will definitely make a sequel if not then I probably won't... :( so plzzz REVIEW!**


	6. Surprise Ending

**Disclaimer: In future ch. I will not be posting a disclaimer, just remember I in no way own or profit from the Mentalist or it's characters!**

**There will be two more ch. after this one and I don't think I will be doing a sequel!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up several hours later wrapped tightly in Jane's warm embrace. I stretched out yawning and catching Jane's attention.

"Morning," he whispered into my ear gently kissing my temple.

I smiled. "Morning." I yawned again.

"Let's get dressed and I'll make us breakfast."

"'Kay."

He pressed a lingering kiss against my lips and then got up to get dressed. I followed his lead and put my clothes then brushed my fingers through my disheveled hair hoping to make it look, at least, semi good.

Jane was rummaging through the refridgerator, looking for something to cook.

As he started scrambling some eggs I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my cheek against his back.

V PPOV

A man walked into the office followed by his very pregnant wife.

They stood there looking awkward, so I walked up to them.

"You must be Tommy," I guessed.

"Yes and this is my wife Ellis." He gestured to his pregnant wife.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Grace Van Pelt."

They nodded and at that moment another man, his wife who looked a few months pregnant, and two toddlers walked in.

"You're James?" I guessed.

He nodded. "And this is my wife Marissa and our twins Mattias and Mckinleigh."

There were obvious similarities between the brothers. They both had the same black hair and green eyes as Lisbon. It was obvious that Tommy was older than his brother. Tommy was buff while James was a little scrawny.

Tommy's wife, Ellis, had chesnut hair that flowed down her back in waves that would make a shampoo model jealous. She must of been skinny before she'd gotten pregnant because it literally looked like someone had shoved a basketball under her shirt. Her eyes were a brillant blue.

James' wife, Marissa, had beautiful red hair and, like Ellis, had blue eyes. Her baby bump was barely noticeable, so, she'd most likely gotten pregnant a few months ago. She carried Mckinleigh on her hip while James carried Mattias.

Mckinleigh and Mattias were obviously ferternal they both had black hair and blue eyes. Mckinleigh's hair looked like it'd been straightened professionally thoughi seriously doubted it. Mattias' hair was in cute curls around his face. They were just so adorable!

"I saw Jeff in the parking lot," James offered. As if on cue a man and his model of a wife walked in.

"You're Jeff right?"

"That would be me and this is my wife Lindsay."

Jeff looked much like the other two same hair and eyes, though he was obviously the youngest.

His wife, Lindsay, looked like a model and by the expression she wore on her face she looked like a bitch. Her black hair was straightened to perfection and her eyes were a beautiful choclate brown.

"Well, I'm Grace Van Pelt-"

Rigsby and Cho walked in at that moment.

"And this is Wayne Rigsby and Kimball Cho."

Everyone said 'hellos' and nodded in acknowledgment while Lisbon's family introduced themselves.

"Well, we were gonna look around the Damirez residence, you coming?" Rigsby asked me.

"Yeah, and we'll just bring them along." I waved for them to follow us to the SUV.

We all piled into the car and drove back to the Damirez residence.

LPOV

"You're a good cook," I told Jane finishing my eggs.

He just smiled and took my plate to the sink to be washed.

He sat next to me when he returned.

I kissed him deeply with my arms around his neck and fingers in his hair.

The sound off gravel broke us up and had us looking out the window.

"Is that the team?" I asked.

"I think so."

"That's my brothers and their wives!" I banged on the window repeatedly.

"They're not gonna hear you... teresa... TERESA!" he finally screamed.

"WHAT?"

He grabbed my wrists. "They are not gonna hear you... just stop."

"But-" I was cut off by something loud hitting the window and looked up to see a bullet bouncing off it then the door opened and slammed shut just as easily.

The victim's brother came into view a gun in his hand. Immediately grabbed my gun.

"Put that down!" he yelled.

"Jane and Lisbon are in there!" I heard Van Pelt's voice then looked up to see her worried face in the window.

"I said put that down!" he screamed. I resisted and pointed the gun at him and the two loud cracks filled the room, one from his gun and one from mine. I missed him, but I heard a cry from Jane. I looked down and saw blood gushing from his arm.

"Jane!" I cried.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffy (heehee).**

**I will UD probably next week becuz I'm going to my mom's this weekend!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! (or Jane gets it... JK! lol I'm mean)**


	7. Pain

**Hey guys! I appreciate all the reviews you've given me! I love reading review, they absolutely make my day especially to know that people actually read and like my stories! Thank you guys so much for making these stories worth writing!**

**Enjoy this ch!**

* * *

He looked up at me with such terror and pain that it made my heart squeeze. "Jane," I whispered.

"Jane was shot!" Van Pelt called. "Someone call 9-1-1!"

I took the sheets off the bed and ripped them up into shreds then I took Jane's shirt off and wrapped the shreds tightly around Jane's arm.

The victim's brother, whose name I knew was Josh Damirez, looked distressed and guilty as he paced.

Jane's eyes were huge and staring into mine.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered.

"What are y-you s-s-orry for?" He strained to talk, but it came out as something below a whisper.

"If I'd just put down the damn gun you wouldn't have a bullet in your arm!" I told him.

"It… it's n-not your f-f-fault," he choked.

"Don't talk, save your energy." Tears streamed down my face as I gripped his hand.

"What is that?" I heard vaguely from Josh as he ran to the window. "Damn! There are cops all over the place." He growled unattractively.

I looked up and out the window I saw a ton of police cars and an ambulance.

"He needs medical attention," I growled at Josh.

"No one is leaving this room!" He screamed at me.

"So, you're just gonna let him die like you let your brother die?"

"That was an accident!"

"So? That makes it okay? All you are is a coward and a murderer!" I screamed in his face.

Before I knew what was happening the back of his hand hit me across the face. My face stung from the impact.

I gasped and looked into his angry eyes, but behind the anger I saw guilt. "Shut your fucking mouth!"

I was shocked as I took my spot beside Jane. His had shook as it reached out to caress my stinging cheek.

"Save your energy," I whispered the reminder then kissed him.

V PPOV

I climbed down from the window, shocked.

"What's wrong?" Rigsby asked.

"Nothing, Lisbon just kissed Jane," I told him.

"Oh, Cho you owe me and Van Pelt twenty bucks each."

"What?" Tommy asked as Cho pulled out his wallet.

"We bet they would get together while in that room."

"Wait, so, our big sister is with your consultant?" James asked.

"Apparently," Cho mumbled.

"Get over it." I tucked the twenty dollars into my pocket and climbed back up to look through the window.

JPOV

Lisbon stroked my hair and face lovingly as pain radiated through my body.

My breath came in shallow breath pants and sweat poured from my forehead.

"I'll be right back," she whispered as she went to the sink, Josh watching her with hesitant eyes.

I saw her grab something and wet it. When she turned I saw her holding several wet paper towels. She made her way to me and set one folded up paper towel on my forehead then she lifted the sheets that were tight against my arm.

"I'm so sorry," she murmured, "this is gonna hurt. Wait…" She got up and ran to the bathroom then emerged holding a white towel and rubbing alcohol. "Bite down on this," she instructed. I did as I was told as she handed me the towel. "I'm so sorry," she said before I felt excruciating pain as she disinfected my arm.

I let out a pained groan.

"Sorry," she said looking like my pain actually caused her physical pain.

After she was done she took new shreds of sheets and wrapped them around my arm, tightly.

Sweat poured from my face from the strain. Noticing this she grabbed another wet paper towel and wiped my face gently, an expression so kind and comforting on her face.

LPOV

"Sorry," I kept murmuring after I'd finished disinfecting his arm as I wiped sweat from his face.

"St-stop saying that," he croaked out.

"Save your energy," I reminded him once again.

I knew he was rolling his eyes inwardly.

Tears never did stop running down my face.

Josh sat in a chair in front of me and behind Jane.

"Please just let me get him medical attention and maybe it won't be such a bad punishment."

"I can't do that now."

"Yes, you can." As I was talking my hand slid across the bed to get my gun.

By now the FBI had shown, but I paid no attention to the things they were shouting into the megaphone.

My hand reached the cool metal of my gun.

"No, I can't!" he screamed.

Before he'd finished screaming I whipped the gun out and fired, the bullet hitting him square in the chest.

His eyes widened and he fell forward. The door was kicked open then EMTs and police officers filed in. They put Jane on a stretcher and I followed them vaguely aware that I was passing my family.

They let me go in the ambulance with Jane an extra EMT was on his wounded side.

"Are you okay, Jane?" I whispered.

He nodded a movement that was barely noticeable, but was so important to me.

I smiled as tears flowed, never endingly, down my face. The EMT was tending to his arm as I leaned down and kissed him my tears dripping onto his face mixing with his sweat. "I love you," I murmured

"I lo-love you t-too," he rasped.

* * *

**I'm being totally indecisive to whether I want to make a sequel or not and if I do it will be a while after this story ends. One more Ch. left! :(**

**Hope you enjoyed this Ch.! REVIEW!**


	8. Hospital

**Hey! OMG this is the last Ch. AWWWWWW!**

**I will write an author's note in a different Ch. so yeah ENJOY THIS CH!**

* * *

We were at the hospital in what seemed seconds, but was more like minutes.

While I was pacing in the waiting room the team and my family rushed in all engulfing me in hugs, except Rigsby and Cho, who looked awkward.

"Why didn't you answer your damn phone?" Van Pelt asked surprising me. She was usually quiet and didn't talk to me like that.

"It died. What took you so long? We were in there for a week!" I screeched.

"We didn't know where you were!"

"Did you even _think_ to look at the place we went missing?"

"Well… yeah, but… anyway… when did you and Jane get together?"

"Yeah…" Tommy said in his protective nature.

"A few days ago."

"You tell me if I need to kick his ass for you," Tommy said.

"Please. If I need to kick his ass _I_ could do it!"

"So, how long has he been in surgery?" Rigsby asked.

"A little over an hour, he should be done any min—"

"Are you Teresa Lisbon?" A, young looking, male doctor asked.

"Yes."

"I'm Dr. Berry. Mr. Jane is done with surgery."

"Can I see him?"

"Yes."

"Thank you." Without a glance back I started toward the room he pointed towards.

I closed the door behind me and, groggily, Jane looked up.

"Teresa," he whispered.

"Patrick." I rushed to him.

He managed to muster up a smile for me. Tears of joy overflowed my eyes. Why am I crying so much lately? "You're okay," was all could think to say.

He laughed with much strain. "Yeah."

He wasn't wearing a shirt and I could see thick gauze wrapped around his arm. "How's your arm?" I sat beside him on the bed.

"It hurts, but I'll live."

"Thank God." I kissed him.

The door opened.

"Get a room you two," Rigsby joked.

I pulled back and glared at everyone. "We had one until you _rudely _barged in."

They all smiled. "We wanna see him, too," Rigsby said. "How ya feeling?"

"I'll live," he said. His hand was resting on my thigh, I don't think anyone noticed though.

My brothers and their wives stood there looking awkward.

"Jane these are my brothers Tommy, James, and Jeff and their wives Ellis, Marissa, and Lindsay. Those two little ones are James' and Marissa's twins Mattias and Mckinleigh. Guys this is Patrick Jane."

They all nodded in acknowledgement.

"Can we have some privacy?"

"Sure," Cho said.

"I'll be there in a sec," Tommy said as they left. He turned to Jane. "You better not hurt my big sister or else I'll kick your ass."

"I wouldn't dream of hurting her—" he looked at me "—ever."

"Good," He turned and left.

"I meant it, Teresa, I'd never hurt you."

"I know," I murmured kissing him on the lips.

"So, are things gonna be different now?" he asked against my mouth.

"You know it," I replied before kissing him again.

THE END

* * *

**Read the author's note on the next ch. It will be posted soon!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys! I have decided to do a sequel and I don't know when it will be out, but I have started writing it! It will be called The Rest of Our Lives. **

**In this author's note I will tell you about my other stories.**

**If you like The Mentalist (which you all do): **

**Four is a Crowd: This is a story about Lisbon getting her brother's kids as he goes off to war. Jane shows up to help as he does ever so often. Lol. **

**One Long Journey: The team goes to every state to speak at schools. Jane as always is annoying. I'm still developing a plot as I'm writing it. WARNING: CHARACTERS WILL BE OOC!**

**If you like Vampire Academy:**

**Our Forbidden Love: Rose was a musician trying to make it before Dimitri brought them back. The plot is in my head, but I don't wanna give away too much.**

**I'm working on another VA story and it's in a notebook right now.**

**LAST BUT NOT LEAST: I appreciate and love all my reviewers. Believe me, I love you guys! You are one of the reasons I keep writing, other than my love of writing. Whenever I haven't posted a certain story for a while I always think "Omg I need to get this out for all my reviewers!"**

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

**Not to single any one person out, but special thanks to .Tiva-lover and xxxjisbonxxx!**

**THANKS FOR READING THIS STORY! Keep an eye out for the second one, but I don't know when it will be out!**


	10. ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE

I have stopped using this sight and I will be using a site called . My name on said site is **GaskarthInMyPants**.

You should make one and I have two (Soon to be three) active stories. My stories are _I Wanna Fall So In Love With You_ and _Say That You Mean It. _Both are **Alex Gaskarth** Fanfics. I am About to have another story called _Another Messy Ending _which is going to be a **Ben Bruce **fanfic.

Here Is an excerpt from _I wanna Fall So In Love With You_ from the 2nd chapter:

Slowly, I reluctantly pulled my phone from my pocket.

"Holy shit," I mumbled, taking in my _3 Missed Calls_ and _5 Text Messages_.

I tapped the messages and all of them were from Vinny saying, [i]Where are you?[/i] getting angrier with each text I didn't respond to.

The phone buzzed again in my hand, only this time it was a call from Vinny.

Hesitantly, I answered it, brushing my fingers through my disheveled hair. "Hello…?" I acted as if I didn't know who it was, though I knew perfectly well.

"Micah! Where the fuck are you? We can't find you _or_ Alex!"

I glanced at Alex through the hair that had fallen into my face. "Well, I was really drunk last night and so was Alex, so, instead of us driving home we fell asleep in the loft above the bar," I spouted off the first lie that sprung to my mind.

"You guys didn't do anything did you?" Vinny questioned, suspicious.

"Of course not, Vin!" came another lie.

"Is Alex coming back with you?"

"Let me see…" I held my hand over the speaker. "Alex are you coming back with me?"

"I'm bringing you home, but then I have band stuff," he answered.

I nodded and spoke again to Vinny. "He's bringing me back, but then he has band stuff."

"Alright, I'll see you at home, Micki."

I scrunched up my nose at the nickname. "Don't call me that!"

"You used to love that nickname!" he countered.

"Yeah, when I was eight," I retorted with a laugh.

"Whatever, Micah." The last thing I heard before the line was disconnected was his laugh.

My fingers yanked through my knotted hair while Alex drove me home.

"I think I have like a hairbrush back there or something," he said, glancing at me.

"Why would you have a hairbrush?" I questioned once I'd pulled it from the backseat floorboard.

"Well, Jack is fairly feminine," he joked at least I think it was a joke…

I laughed as I worked the knots out of my hair, making it soft to the touch.

"Do I have sex hair still?" I questioned Alex.

He glance to me, a small, barely noticeable, smile graced his features. "No, Vinny won't suspect anything." He pulled into our driveway and yanked the keys from the ignition, looking to me. "Look, I'm really sorry, Micah, I-"

"Alex, we were drunk. It's fine," I assured him.

"And we're still friends right?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Of course, Alex." I embraced him, taking in his intoxicating scent. "Thanks for bringing me home."

I rushed from the car and through the door of my house.

Vinny had settled on the couch with dry toast to absorb the leftover alcohol in his stomach.

"Hey, Vin." I sat my bag near the door and shimmied my jacket off.

He glanced up at me. "Hey, did Alex leave?" he inquired.

"Yep," I popped the 'P.'

"Do you have to go to the fashion magazine today?"

"No, tomorrow though." I disappeared from his sight into the kitchen.

"After band rehearsal Jack told me they'd come back and I told them tomorrow I'd let them rehearse here!" Vinny called.

I popped my head around the doorway and said, "alright."

I grabbed a poptart and plopped myself beside Vinny.

"Micah.. you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, why would you ask?"

"Micah, you're shaking."

"Oh, it's probably my blood sugar," I answered, though I knew it had to be more than that. I had just slept with my brother's friend… and I liked it, well from what I can remember. "Hey, Ror," I scratched my fuzzy puppy on her head as she jumped up beside me.

* * *

Here's an excerpt from _Say That You Mean It_ from the first chapter:

I stood outside, the sky gray with a threat of snow overhead.

I adjusted my beanie as the wind fiercely tossed my hair around me.

I stood, impatient, waiting for my brother, Jack and his band to pick me up, though I wouldn't be surprised if only Jack knew of it.

Down the road from the parking lot I stood in I saw a bus that, even though I'd never seen their bus before, I immediately knew was All Time Low's, the band Jack played guitar in.

The January wind grew weary of waiting and began dripping white flakes of snow.

"Jack, you better hurry your fat ass up," I grumbled as the bus edged closer.

Once the bus was parked Jack was the first one out, followed by the rest of his band, people I'd never before met.

"Jacky!" I yelled and crushed him in a hug while his band mates, as I predicted, looked confused.

"Hey, Leeds," he laughed, pulling back. "Guys, this is my sister, Leeda. She's gonna be traveling with us. Leeds, this is Alex, Zack, and Rian."

I sent each of them a smile, my gaze lingering on Alex longer than it should have."

"So, Leeds, you never told me exactly why you have to come along with us…" Jack said.

"Well, Mom said since I graduated high school I have to move out and I'd rather live in a bus that has bunks than in my car and you know Dad wouldn't take me…"

"Okay, Jack, let me just ask what everyone is thinking," Alex started. "But how the fuck did we not know you have _another_ sister? We've known you since high school."

"Leeda lived at our mom's house and instead of her coming to visit Dad I just visited her and Mom," Jack explained.

"And you couldn't have told us about her?" Zack asked, clearly checking out my breasts.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms across my chest.

"She wasn't worth telling you about," Jack said, but glared at me when I hit his arm.

Alex smiled and mussed his stylishly messy hair.

"Is that your stuff?" Jack asked, pointing to my bags.

"Yes, it's basically everything I own," I told him.

Alex and Jack began helping me load my bags onto the bus.

"Thanks," I said once my last bag was on the bus.

I was settling some of my things on my bunk when the bus started moving.

Jack left me to it, but Alex lingered and sat on what I assumed to be his bunk.

"So, I'm guessing my brother told you nothing of me coming with you?" I said to Alex.

"Well, considering we didn't even know you existed, no," he laughed.

"Sounds like Jack," I smiled, turning to face Alex.

_Alex_

I shot Leeda a half smile, taking in her looks for the first time that night.

Leeda had wavy black hair and beautiful brown eyes. Her lip had a piercing as did her tongue.

She seemed to notice my assessment, because she raised an eyebrow and I, quickly, looked away.

She smiled lightly at me and climbed into her bunk.

"We might have to limit our nudity now that we have you on the bus," I said with a smile.

She looked at me then snorted a laugh. "Sounds like that'd be Jack," she said.

"Well, he usually the first one to get undressed."

"Figures. He slept with my two best friends," she told me, anger tinting her voice.

"Well, he is a bit of a man whore," I offered.

"Tell me about it… so, he really didn't tell you anything about me?" she asked and by the tone in her voice I almost hated to tell her the truth, but I did.

"No, he'd always say he was going to his mom's, he never mentioned you."

She just nodded and I raised an eyebrow while assessing her facial expression.

"Leeds!" Jack called, coming through the curtains that separated the bunks from the front of the bus. "We're going out for dinner. What do you want?"

"Anything is fine with me," she said.

"What about you, Alex?"

"Anything is fine with me too," I repeated.

"You guys are no help." Jack let out a dramatic sigh and walked back through the curtains.

Leeda let out a giggle that made me smile.

"He's such a dork," she said.

"You can say that again," I agreed.

She smiled at me.

* * *

I would post an excerpt of _Another Messy Ending_, but it's not on the sight yet.

So just go make a Mibba and swing by my profile and say you came from Fanfic or something. I talk to everyone who messages me on Mibba (I prefer comments on my profile)

Remember my name is **GaskarthInMyPants **and I can kinda help you figure out the sight. I need more comments on my stories too haha :)


End file.
